The untold story of Matthew Williams
by Fuzzball6846
Summary: Life isn't about finding yourself, it's about creating yourself. That stands none truer then for nations. A forgotten nation speaks out, a long seemly endless story is revealed. So come find a young country's perspective on history, all you need to do is take a look.
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I do not own hetalia-axis powers, all rights go to ideas hidekaz himaruya, tokyopop and funimation **

Canada's POV

I remember waking up in the middle of nowhere. All I could see was a cold dark forest that was dominated by frost.

I sat up, unsure who I even was, the cold snow was melting at my warm touch. I remember my first breath, the taste of snowfall lingered in the air from the night before. I breathed out allowing the white puffs of warm air to mix with the cold.

I noticed the ice that hung from the the fir trees, their usual bright green demeanour covered and replaced by snowy white.

The snow captured the rays of sunlight, the small crystallized flakes each reflecting it back into the air in their own unique way.

As I tried to stand up, the cold winter air clawed at my small form, I shivered, trying to rid myself of the cold that drank the little heat I had.

the beauty of the snowy world was dangerous, I curled up at the base of one of the white fir trees, hoping this frozen world would stop.

I realized that I didn't even know who I was, why was I even here, I fought off the cold as best I could, seconds began to feel like days.

When my vision felt milky and my turned bones stiff, I heard voices, I saw a group of people turn the corner.

They ran towards me, I didn't know why, but they spoke words that slipped by my ears, whatever they were saying, I didn't hear.

I didn't even know who I was.

The last thought that went through my mind, was the fact that I needed to find myself.

So I closed my eyes for the very first time.

**ok, this is just the prologue so no history yet but it is important to the story itself that you will see later.**

**I also encourage you to make your own stories about your home countries, just don't copy and paste my stuff -_- I will find you and hunt you down if you do.**

**also fell free to be a critic (how am I suppose to get better) just don't go flame me or I'll unleash an angry gilbird on you, also feel free to give suggestions.**

**peace fuzzball6846 (;**

**p.s. i'll be looking for a beta, PM me if your interested**


	2. 1001: Leif The Lucky

**Historical notes: In 1001 AD Norse explorer Leif Eriksson followed the directions of a trader in Greenland allowing him and his crew of 35 men to discover what is now thought to be modern day Baffin Island. Eriksson named this land Helluland which translates into "stone slab land." He sailed south toward what is now present day Labrador which was called Markland for its vast forestry. He then sailed a little bit further south towards Newfoundland. The region was giving the name Vinland for its vast amount of grapes, though some historians believe this name to translate into "meadow land."**

Norway's POV

We just had to take directions from that lying, thieving trader, didn't we. Oh, why do the gods hate me?

I look off the side of the vessel at the shore with a long sigh. We've been traveling close to the shore ever since Markland. The cold grey stones steeply stacked against one another and the lush green trees seemed to size them up like the strongest of warriors after a fight. The light, lingering seaside fog only increased the effect.

I was greatly unimpressed when we first followed the bjarni's directions and had arrived in Helluland. The only things found were snow and boring grey rocks; hence, I was miserable when Eriksson suggested they travel further south.

Eventually, the once freezing air seemed to get increasingly warmer and trees and animals had come into view.

A handful of Leif's men had claimed to have seen people watching their ship pass, though there had been no sign of human settlement. Eriksson brushed it off at first, but as the land became more forgiving, the more I thought back to their acclaims. I started to question if we were really the first men here.

"Hands on deck! Get ready to pull into shore," Leif shouted.

We, of course, followed the order as the grey shoreline was quickly approaching. The ship was brought to a stop.

And there we were. Just off the shoreline, about to be the first men to discover—no, touch this new Land.

The rowboats were recklessly dropped in the cold sea with large splashes. We all went down the rope ladder that clung for life at the side of the ship.

The rest of the crew and I climbed down to the boats, my fur boots barely gripping on the wet, slimy wood.

I had seen men lose their grip on the wood and tumble into the icy depths below. Most died as they sank into the water. Only few were able to be rescued, many of whom died shortly after. All in all: few survived.

I realised that the water wasn't cold enough to kill us on the spot as I climbed into the boat, but it was freezing enough to do so nonetheless.

I watched the paddles silently break the flow of water around our rowboats; it looked endlessly deep.

"We're almost there," breathed Eriksson. He had discovered the truth shortly after we had set sail. The rest of the crew continually wonder why he valued my opinion so much. "Nóregr, just look how far we've come. From the baron Helluland to this vast and lush new world."

I continued to listen to Leif's ramble about the discoveries and journeys we've made since spring. Unfortunately, we had extended the trip and with winter almost here and with our resources running low, their adventure was sure to end soon.

The boat made a soft thump as it hit the front rocks on the shore. We jump off the side of the boats into the shallow water, the cold shot up my legs. It affected me, but I did my best not to show it. If I walked to the land any quicker, it would have looked like I was a desperate man who had been trapped at sea for years.

We made our way to the shore line. Our feet made sounds against the grey rocks. The sky was darkening by the minute and I prayed that we wouldn't get soaked.

I felt my navy blue cape curl around my body like a protective shell. Then I heard a noise. It was a small, faint, distant sound, but after years of battle I learnt the slightest sound could be an enemy in the wake.

I walked towards it, rocks crunching beneath my feet. I wondered what could have made that sound—an animal of some sort?

I pushed the leaves of the upcoming bush away, only for my actions to reveal a small child sitting there. The child was looking up to me with wide, innocent eyes, but I knew that this wasn't a human child, but a nation.

The only thing that went through my head was the sickening thought that we were not the first ones here.

* * *

Canada's POV

I had been traveling for a while and came across many villages. Some knew of my existence while others did not. Still, I needed to find more of my kind, more people that represented the land.

I knew for a fact that I didn't represent the whole-wide world, but at times it sure felt that way.

I always kept thinking that I could be going the wrong way, walking away from where I want to be.

I passed trees, meadows, streams and, most importantly, people. I didn't know where I was going, only that I was going somewhere.

The soft, squishy forest ground seemed to even out the farther I walked. The sun usually shone through the tall grass, but today there were only clouds which indicated impending rain.

I had recently walked across grey cliffs and fields. The result of doing so lead me to the sea. The wind had been pushing and pulling at the dark grey waves that matched the sky perfectly.

I was now trooping through a moist field, which wasn't common around these parts.

The few bushes were fairly spread out here, I pondered. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of human voices.

They spoke in a language I had never heard before. As I walked closer and closer the voices became clearer and I could see the people.

They were different; I could tell just by the way they carried themselves. Instead of being nimble, quick, and silent, they were loud and slow. They seemed to rely on their size and strength.

They carried things I had never seen before and they wore shiny suits of stone.

In the distance there was a large...canoe—though it looked much different from anyone I'd seen before.

I took a step closer to take a look at the large vessel on the horizon.

_Snap!_

When I heard that sickening sound of a breaking twig, everything seemed too freeze. I saw a tall man with snow white hair and ice blue eyes quickly turn his head.

Before I even realized what happened, I had already ducked out of his line of sight on instinct. I thought he'd brushed me off before I heard the crunching of rocks, a sound that only indicate the steps of a human—a human that was coming over to my hiding place.

I thought about running, but the strange man quickly parted the leaves that covered my head. I looked up at him, wondering what the outsider would do next.

He just stared at me, a mixture of emotions crossed his face: first shock, terror and then a form of understanding.

He gulped and asked a question in his own language. I didn't know what he said exactly, but I'd understood what he was asking, he wanted to know who I was.

I told him my name even though I knew he wouldn't understand Algic or any other language I knew.

I expected the worse, but he did the last thing I'd expected; he held out his hand.

I hesitated. I didn't know this person. He had come from the sea. He could be a demon sent by Sedna.

The man's lip began to quiver. He made a light (very forced) smile, I could tell it wasn't something he did often.

I didn't know why but I took his hand. He pulled me to my feet, not a symbol of kindness but one of trust.

He made a gesture to follow him. We walked through the small hoard of men. They all turned to look at us, probably wondering who I was.

"We shall call this land Vinland," the man we were approaching declared. "Look at the grapes and the meadows, ha! I knew I could do something more than convert a bunch of Greenlanders."

The man coughed in his hand in an attempt to gain the attention of the others.

* * *

Norway's POV

"Oh, Nóregr—I didn't see you there. Vinland—a perfect name, don't you think?" he looked over at me for an answer.

Leif didn't see the newly dubbed 'Vinland' at first, but his eyes landed on me after he crossed his arms, expecting a response.

"Nóregr," he said in a more serious voice. The difference was that this was the voice of a battle-hardened warrior. "Who is this?"

The rest of the men all had their eyes on Norway. They wanted to know what was, or rather, what had been going on.

"Not here, not now," I answered

Leif raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. I knew we wouldn't be going anywhere until he got one. Stubborn 'till the end.

I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "This is my new little brother." I continued under the confused stares he was getting from the rest of the crew. "Vinland."

With that I practically dragged Vinland away from the men and the awkward tension that one simple phrase had brought upon us. I didn't hear a word they said after that.

All I knew was that Leif had a lot of explaining to do.

**yah, I know I suck at fluff, but it's just to get things started the next one will have action in it. (also a quick shoutout to dark void princess21 for agreeing to beta this, you rock.)**

**on the historical note, leif Eriksson was originally sent to Greenland to convert the settlement to Christianity, because the king at the time didn't trust him or his siblings after there father Erik the red commited manslaughter, which lead to leif meeting bjarni herjolfsson who had spotted Vinland after being blown off course blah blah blah, I thought I covered this already? Anyway leif rounded up a bunch of Greenlanders and set off on an adventure! Yay!**

**he founded a settlement there (l'anse au meadows) and spent winter, but when he returned the king was kind of pissed that he defied orders and sent brother Thorvald to make peace with the natives right after he killed someone (according to some accounts), yah as you probably figured it didn't go well, but at least bjarni was forced there too!**

**anywho, time for translations:**

**nóregr = old Norse for Norway.**

**sedna = a sea demon/witch in native mythology.**

**algic = a language formally used by the Beothuk tribes in Newfoundland.**

**Next up, the slaying of thorvald.**

**peace ;) fuzzball6846**


	3. 1002: the slaying of Thorvald

**Historical notes: What's happening here is that Thorvald Eriksson brother of Leif, is forced by the king of Western Norway to lead a crew of men to man his brothers settlement as punishment for committing murder, as many men did not want to go due to their noble status and wished to serve under the king and continue their noble line.**

**Here they attempt to make peace with the natives, so that they get food, water and other resources in exchange for fabrics and other things they have an abundance of. (I know, very un-Viking like)**

**I've spilt the chapter into two parts because it's so long.**

**Part 1: Voyage to Canada.**

Norway's POV

Thorvald glared at the high council, the people standing around him watching, from where he stood in the centre of the room.

Despite the grandeur of the council, everyone eyes were on the bowl of water that slowly boiled over the fire; it's large fiery bubbles popping at the top as if reaching for the air.

I had never liked these trials. I had heard they were more peaceful down south; but as a wise man once said: the truth can be covered up by many words, but it always shines through pain.

I already knew the crimes he was standing here for were true by the look of twisted anger on Thorvald's face.

The king, from the safety of his grand throne, gave his nod of approval and, never taking his accusing eyes off the king and his pawns, Thorvald took two large steps towards the large bowl in the centre of the room and shoved his arm right in the fiery water.

His screams of pain echoed throughout the chamber halls. Everyone flinched, even myself—everyone but the king.

"Did you kill him? Did you kill Olaf?" the king questioned.

The response given was no in between his never ending screams.

'It's too late. Save yourself the pain.' I wanted to scream it out loud. Thorvald may have committed a crime, but he was a part of me. Good or bad—I didn't want to see my citizens burn.

His screams continued to echo throughout the hall. No matter how many times I hear this, I can never get used to it.

"Did you murder Olaf?" The king repeated the question with more force, and Thorvald simply glared.

His son Snorri was long gone, but his wife stood watching him, hoping he hadn't killed a brave man.

"DID YOU KILL ONE OF YOUR FELLOW CREW MEMBERS!" the king crazily yelled this time. And I knew. I knew no matter what, the guilt of killing a man, the pain of being boiled alive or the anger of the man you always looked up too.

It didn't matter, because Thorvald broke.

"YES!" he screamed out the last of his honour.

He yanked his hand away from the water, and the hall fell silent. The only sound was the clanging of the metal pot hitting the floor.

In silence, everyone waited for the king to carry out his sentence.

"Very well," stated the king in a emotionless voice. "You will leave western Norway, you shall sail south to Gräonland with a ship and a crew of 40 men and maintain your brothers settlement in the new land"

"Why not just kill me now," he spat out like venom. Many were shocked that he spoke like this towards his king. It didn't matter because his life as a honourable man was over.

"Because this new land, Vinland, is full of resources we can use. However, it's a savage land full of dangerous creatures, freezing winters and boiling summers. Believe it or not, we need men like you to man this settlement, but if you kill or harm any of the men I send with you in any way, they have full permission to kill you for me," said the king spitting out the last part.

I knew that day that I was heading back to Vinland, back to my little brother.

* * *

Norway's POV (again)

The blow of the seaside wind swept my hair back. The sail made a light ruffling sound in the breeze and young Iceland stood next to me gazing at the horizon. All was well with the world.

Well, it would have been if my annoying brother, Denmark, wasn't on this ship as well.

I let out a long sigh, wishing he would stop pestering me about Vinland.

"So Nóregr. " He leaned towards me. "What does this settlement of yours look like?" he asked.

I gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Aww, don't give me that look. I just asked a question." Was he trying to anger me? I bit my tongue. There was no way I was going to let him succeed.

I felt a small tug on my tunic.

"What does it look like, big brother?" asked a small Iceland with pleading eyes.

Children always did have that unfair advantage. I sat down on the deck and crossed my legs so that my eyes met his. Iceland proceeded to do the same.

"Oh come on. You're going to tell him but not me?" asked Denmark with mock sadness. "I'm hurt Nóregr."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's antics then proceded to tell Iceland of how Leif and I visited Helluland, Markland, and how I met Vinland.

* * *

Iceland's POV (that night)

I quietly watched the ceiling in the chambers below deck. I silently felt the waves rock the boat as we drifted through the night. It would have peaceful if it weren't for the snoring of some of the crew members and the disgusting, lingering smell of rotting fish.

It had always been my dream to discover new places. I just always thought about the glorious stuff and not well...this.

I guess there really is a few clouds to every sunny day. But then if there was a silver lining to every cloud ...ok, now I'm just confusing myself.

I just needed to get out of here. I was sure my brothers wouldn't mind if I just took a quick peek outside.

I quietly left the warmth of my fur blanket and made my way across the room, floorboards creaking as I stalked across the chamber.

As I made my way up the stair ladder, excitement grew inside of me. I might be able to see Vinland from afar.

The stars were amazingly bright against dark night sky. Their pure brilliance was astonishing at sea. My gaze wondered away from the sky onto the horizon. Only, I didn't see all of it. Mainly because there was an iceberg in the way. An iceberg…I realized that we were heading straight towards it.

"LUKAS!" I yelled running towards to cabins. I felt something grab my leg and pull me to the ground.

A rope.

"SOMEONE, COME HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could. The ship would crash and I'd sink with it, to be lost at the bottom of the ocean for eternity.

I closed my eyes tight, bracing for impact, when I heard the sound of a ...bell?

"All men on deck!" I heard Norway's voice yell and I felt the rope slip off my leg.

I saw the men gran long sharpened spears and dive them into the ice, they pushed with all might in an attempt to change the vessels course.

Help. They needed help. I couldn't sit here and do nothing.

That was when my eyes fell upon something, a dagger.

I dove for it, I couldn't help but admire its beauty in the moonlight. The sound of strained men tore me from my thoughts. I knew I couldn't do much, but I could try.

I rushed for the edge of the boat, and dove the small blade into the ice and pushed my feet sliding against the wooden deck.

I felt the boat pull away and the men free there spears. I reached for my dagger. It was just out of reach. I reached again, barely missing it. The boat was pulling away and I needed to get my blade. I reached with all my might hoping my short arm would grab the leather rimmed handle.

By some miracle, I did—I grabbed it, my small figure stretching out over the dark aggravated water. The ice cracked as it came free and, for a split second, I thought I was going to fall into its depths.

I watched how quickly the ship moved away from the ice. It made my stomach churn. If I had waited a few more seconds I would have been swallowed by the swirling ocean below.

I shakily stood to my feet. I saw Norway and Denmark arguing about putting up a nights guard with Thorvald.

'Well, at least they can agree on something,' I thought.

Denmark had once told me that weapons saved the lives of men. I had held knives and sparring swords before but I had never once used them in a life or death situation.

Maybe Denmark was right. Maybe I needed a weapon with me to stay alive. The crew had proved that to me tonight.

Though it didn't matter if Denmark was right because I was armed.

* * *

Denmark's POV (a few days later)

The sun shone brightly on the sails of the ship, causing the old rags to appear new.

The whole crew was bright and warm today. I wondered why when I first woke up, considering the ride had been nothing but constant bickering, it had been truly painful.

I had been utterly confused. But I had never been happier to see land in my life when I saw what was on the horizon, for on the horizon was the promised Vinland. It had grey cliffs and the lush green grass contrasted against the melting icebergs.

We got as close to shore as possible before we rowed ourselves to shore. The boat looked like it could sink inside the inky black depths any second.

As we got closer I began to make out Leifsbùørir. The houses were small man-made hills with doors and windows.

I only hoped that we would be able to truly settle here.

* * *

**Part 2: Deals With the Skrælingjar**

Canada's POV

The night was dark and full of terrors, or at least that's what's big sister had told me to keep me from wandering off.

Coming out of the forest onto the plains, I concluded that nighttime was truly beautiful. The stars shone their cold light onto the tall wet grass.

Everything was dark and serene. Well, almost everything because a group of small hills lite by a warm fire could be seen in the distance. The shadows of men squirmed in the orange light.

I ran happily across the field, dew soaking though the thin fur of my shoes.

It had been a whole year since I'd seen my big brother. He always had strange new ways of doing things. I really hoped big sister and him would get along.

My older sister was trailing behind me like any parent would, only she was incredibly cautious. I didn't know why but I did know what for.

She didn't like Norway.

"Sister," I tugged at her sleeve. "Why don't you like Big Brother Norway?"

"I never said I didn't like him." She ruffled my hair.

"Then why are you acting like he's an enemy."

"Because, good or bad, you should always be cautious walking into a camp that's not your own—especially if you don't know them," she answered.

"I guess that makes sense." I pondered for a moment.

"Come on, let's go meet this Norway." She held my hand as we walked off towards the Vikings.

And with that I went to introduce family to family.

* * *

Iceland's POV

The light of the fire dimmed, and the orange light faded into a red aura. The day was done; and as the sun set, they arrived in Vinland.

Some of the men went out hunting and hunted some meat to have a feast, and what a feast it was.

It wasn't like I hadn't had feasts before—I've had much grander ones—but never before have I had a feast were I felt like I deserved it. The laughing and joyful singing by the fire after months of travel is the best reward you could ever receive, to feel that you've completed something great.

Now I saw why all the chiefs spent such large amounts of money for these things when important guests came over.

I yawned. It had been a long day and a great meal. I had done what every child dreamed of, but now I was just plain tired; though, I tried not to let it show.

"Come on." Norway towered over me.

"Why?" I asked, fully knowing his intentions.

"You look tired," was his simple answer. He always seemed to prefer the short and simple ones.

"I'm not tired," I protested, half hoping he'd force me to go to inside anyway.

"Yes you are," he said in a calm argue-with-me-and-I'll-force-you kind of voice.

I grumble reluctantly getting up and following my older brother inside the makeshift houses. He pushed the wooden door open which led to a candlelit space. It was small and not very homelike, but that's not what caught my eye.

I truthfully didn't care what the room looked like because there, at the other end of the small room, were two people.

"Nóregr!" The smaller male cried happily. He looked as if he were ready to tackle my older brother.

The older female muttered something in a strange language. I had never heard anything similar to their form of tongue in my life.

Whatever she said, she made the younger watch patiently. She took a proud step forward.

As did my brother.

"Who are you?" he asked in suspicion. I could tell he was wary of this woman, she did hold an aura of power.

She watched him expectantly.

Norway seemed too get the hint. He continued to respond in the language from before.

I watched them speak to each other back and forth like a sparring match until Norway asked a question…I think. In return, he was given a long and complicated answer, which, judging by his expression, he didn't comprehend.

Unlike Big Brother, the young boy seemed to understand. "What sort of trade?" He seemed to repeat whatever the older person had said, obviously cutting out most of the previous speech.

Norway got this translation as he continued to speak in the strange language.

I hated it.

I didn't hate the language if that's what you're thinking. I hated the fact that I couldn't understand them—the fact that I didn't know what was going on; it made me feel helpless.

Eventually they stopped talking and they just stared at each other. An awkward tension built around them like stone bricks.

She said something to vanquish the tension before she walked out the door, the boy awkwardly following behind.

"Nóregr." I tugged on my brother's sleeve. "Who were those people?"

"That, Iceland, was your brother Vinland and his sister, Ahki."

* * *

Norway's POV

The sun shone brightly through the unprotected windows. I thought about the confrontation that occurred the night before as I opened my eyes.

I remember how the new world wanted to fully understand what my people were planning on doing with hers and I respected her greatly for that. After all, not many nations would walk straight into a possible enemy camp and risk their honour and pride for the sake of their people.

However, it bothered me that I didn't know if I would do the same for my people.

I, of course, want the answer to be yes. Yet I couldn't claim so. I don't know what my reaction would be since I've never been forced into that situation. It wasn't the time to be thinking about this, though. I had to go with my men to make dealings with the Skrælingjars.

A good impression was of vital importance. It would decide our relations, and knowledge of survival methods and available resources.

I didn't know what they liked but I pulled on my deer skin cloak, hoping that the expert sewing would attract their attention.

I pushed my way outside where men were packing fabrics and other tradable items.

I could only wish for the best.

* * *

Denmark's POV

This was going well: the Skrælingjar seemed to be interested in our fabrics and we were interesting in their resources. The fabrics meant almost nothing to us, but I could tell they felt the same way about the things they had brought with them.

No fights had broken out and most of the men were making great deals on meat, herbs, tools and, most importantly, information.

Information, that had to be our top priority right know. I heard the winters were harsh like back home, but I had also heard that the weather and seasons changed greatly. That the elk and caribou migrated farther south for winter and far, far north for summer. The Skrælingjar told us of creatures which sounded like a child imagined it.

I knew my people were never the type to build strong relations with other nations, so I could only hope the peace would last.

* * *

Iceland's POV

I watched to two great nations come together, and, well, both groups just wanted to rip each other off. Though, it was still great to see that our travels were worth it in the end.

I felt small for the first time since I left home as I stood between men and goods. Turning around, I saw someone short like me. Happy to not be the only short one, I ran across the grazing grass to the other child. I wanted his attention so I gently tugged his shoulder.

I didn't expect to see Vinland.

* * *

Denmark's POV

I was wandering aimlessly. Yes, I know that I shouldn't admit that—especially during such an important event.

We were making new allies and gaining info for survival, but, no, Nóregr didn't _trust_ him enough for _that._

I remember how he said: his voyage, his rules. But I'm just as qualified as he is. Actually, I'm a whole lot better at making friends.

I stopped my mini mind rant when something caught my eye. Thorvald arguing with a buff Skrælingjar man. At first, I didn't think much of it. Arguments over trade happened all the time.

But the more I keep looking and turning my head, the more concerned I became. Surely Thorvald knew not to pick fights with the natives.

I looked over again to see the two glaring daggers at each other. Okay, that's it!

I made my why across the field in my usual epic demeanour, straight toward two angry, strong men.

'_Goddammit! You're a country—deal with it,'_ I thought.

I put on an awesome look and stomped over there.

"Um…Thorvald can I talk to you for a second?" I said walking a few feet away from the angered native. "You can't keep getting into fights with the Skrælingjar like this."

"I can if they're going to be stubborn."

"O.K., what exactly did he do?" I asked cautiously.

"He wouldn't accept any of my offers," he replied. Was this guy serious?

"Thorvald, let me explain the trade business to you," I started.

"I don't have time for this." He pushed past me to continue arguing with the Skrælingjar man.

I let out a sigh. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Iceland's POV

Vinland and I met eye to eye. I had only met him once—and that was last night. We hadn't been introduced, and I didn't get a good look at him because I had been too preoccupied with Brother and the other person; but I had gotten a good enough glance to recognize him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Iceland," I replied in a quiet tone.

From his expression I could assume he had heard about me before—probably from Nóregr.

"I'm Giwaydin," he said. I was confused. Didn't Nóregr say his name was Vinland? I had never heard of Giwaydin, was that even a word?

"Aren't you Vinland?" I questioned.

"That too," he answered, voice next to nothing.

"How can someone have two names?" I wondered aloud.

Vinland, or Giwaydin, was about to reply when a scream cut through the air, stalling any words that would have left his mouth.

But it wasn't just any scream. I had heard it before.

It was a battle cry, a scream of war.

The sound of the Vikings.

* * *

Denmark's POV (a few moments earlier.)

"We could all just be friends here, ya know?" I stated warily. Thorvald had got into another fight with someone else and was being more stubborn then he usually was.

The two men continued to glare at each other like... well like two men glaring at each other. What did you expect?

I looked over to Thorvald challenging him to go further and cross the line. He couldn't keep picking fights. These people were like us in a sense: they were united; they would protect each other in battle; and they wouldn't back down without a valid reason.

In truth, I didn't think he'd actually do it—but Thorvald attacked the skrælingjar man.

Thorvald was my leader. My temporary boss. The boss of the crew. It meant he could start a war.

So he did.

* * *

Norway's POV

I had been trading fabrics and other items with the Skrælingjar. The man I was trading with was reasonable and had common sense, unlike much of the world's population.

I had made a good trade, some fur in exchange for red fabric. I gave a quick thank you in his native language before heading off.

My choice of tongue seemed to impress them. Probably because all the other trades were made by just pointing.

That of course was when I heard the familiar cry, the sound of upcoming horror.

I turned my head in time to see Thorvald bringing his axe down on a Skrælingjar. I watched it in slow motion waiting for the act of war to be made—the act that would destroy any past hope for peace.

I normally predict obvious things before they happen. This was not one of them. I watched the Skrælingjar man easily dodged the axe. He proceeded to dive his spear into Thorvald's chest. The unnamed man didn't realize he had killed Thorvald until it happened. It was an act of self-defence.

I took one last look of that peaceful valley in that spilt second before a cloud of blood and violence rained on us. I saw Thorvald choke on his own blood. A once honourable man destroyed his great noble name and died here in an unknown world.

It wasn't the man's fault. He killed him in self-defence. My people didn't see it like that. They saw it as a challenge of their pride. A pride they needed to protect, even at the cost of their lives.

In this world one man's pride is worth the lives of many.

* * *

Canada's POV

I watched the bloodshed happen from afar. Vinland and Giwaydin, my two identities, fighting.

I could do nothing but watch as both sides killed each other.

Iceland had already fled for Norway where he would be protected. Me? Where was I to flee to?

Within the dust and blood and out of the sound of death came my saviour, my big sister.

She walked through battle with the ways of a thousand different tribes and a million different people. There she was in the middle of it all.

It happened in a few seconds. She came over and pulled me out of the battle. I don't remember much after that. It was all so sudden.

I only remember hate building inside me. I had never hated anyone so much before.

* * *

Norway's POV

This wasn't a battle we could win. We had no commander or strategists, nor decent amount of weapons. Okay, so the Skrælingjars didn't have a lot of weapons either, but they still had a leader.

This battle shouldn't have happened. This was supposed to be a peaceful journey, not a some village raid.

I tried to call my men in. Some realized the odds and fled to the boat. Others had too much pride to leave a battle.

I had sent Denmark ahead with Iceland. He made a promise to come back to help; a promise I didn't want him to keep.

I felt a tug on my arm, I looked over to see my brother.

"Norge, we have to go!" he yelled with urgency.

"No" I said straightforwardly.

"I know why you want stay. We can come back. This war needs to end first." Denmark yelled.

I knew Denmark to be right; I couldn't stay here and make amends during a war. I only hope that I get another chance to re-establish relations.

That was the day I ran away. The day the Vikings fled.

* * *

Canada's POV

I watched my brother's men flee. The sun was setting beyond the water. The colours of fire dance on the cold blue horizon. It looked to beautiful considering what had here today.

What followed the sunset, I no longer had any clue; it was darkness or beauty. Maybe both?

I knew I'd probably see him again. I didn't really want to any time soon—he had betrayed me, my sister and our people.

I felt a hate towards him, an anger for something that would be hard to forgive.

My thoughts stop when I saw its gleaming shine—a dagger of one of Norway's men.

It laid there on the ground; it's glint in the sunlight mocking me. It was small enough for any child to use, and I knew I would need it.

**And I'm finely done this chapter, oh my god, this took forever. I apologize for its length and lack of description, the next one will be shorter.**

**Anyway on the historical part, putting your hand in a bowl of boiling water was considered a fair trial in Scandinavian times, I mean seriously that would hurt like hell, have you ever been burned by water before, yah not pretty.**

**when they travelled into Vinland they didn't take the coastal route and land in Helluland or Markland, instead they went straight into unmarked waters, waters that would later be know as iceberg alley to the locals and more internationally as the place the titanic sunk.**

**and yes there was a war, through the Vikings didn't completely abandon their settlement, they came back a few times over the years, almost always ending in conflict, they would later continue to fish off the coast and be the earliest member of the international fisheries, which I will touch up on later.**

**translations:**

**leifsbùørir = the original name of l'anse aux meadows, translates into Leif's booth.**

**Ahki = 'The land we walk on' in Ojibwe, due to the fact that the first nations didn't have an official term for their homeland and more commonly referred to the land as their mother.**

**Giwaydin = the Ojibwe term for 'the land to the north.'**

**skrælingjars = a Viking term used to refer to the First Nations.**

**Rate and review if you got some of the references I hide in this chapter :)**

**next up, Henry I Sinclair **

**peace, fuzzball6846 ;)**


End file.
